


My precious and treasured

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: -"You'll come with me , Harry…" His name was almost purred and Harry was once again reminded of that strange smile he saw before. - HP/LV, maybe some slash later on, evil Dark Lords and equally evil Light Lords just can't take their hands off from our dear Harry, can they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Beta: lalalerah (fanfiction.net)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was weak. He had always known it. His current situation simply illuminated this and he hated it. He should have seen it coming. After all, nothing could be normal nor peaceful in the life of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Evil-Bastard. His eyes fell upon the two dead figures on the cracked earth of the graveyard. To the left was Wormtail, the reason for his parents death, who had bled out after his self-amputation. Cedric was to the right, his eyes still open in surprise though they held no life.

Harry closed his own eyes and knelt next to the winged, scythe wielding statue of death. It was all over. Just like that. And the reason for his end had a name: Voldemort. Harry wished desperately that this was one of the nightmares that he had grown accustomed to, but the wound on his arm, the strange buzzing in his head, and the proximity of his enemy, all told him otherwise.

 

"Ah, my dear child." Harry's green orbs opened at the mocking tone. "It is time for us to dance one last time, don't you think?" Voldemort smiled like a predator at the small figure with trembling limbs and a bowed head before him. The man took a deep breath, smelling the blood seeping into the child's robes. Ah, temptations temptations... "Alas, you cannot fight me barehanded."

Harry's wand returned to him only to drop near his right hand. The boy didn't reach for it; instead he looked up into the blood red eyes of his nemesis. "Stop it. You know you'll win and I know you'll win so what's the point?" He stared defiantly, his eyes blazing with fury.

Voldemort snickered as his own orbs shone with an unnamed emotion. "The point is, dear child," his nostrils flared, "that it excites me to no end. Now, fight me. Struggle. And then finally surrender, knowing that there is nothing that you can do." His voice was soothing, with just a hint of seduction that Harry was oblivious to. "After all," the Dark Lord smirked, "you are just a child."

"I'm no child!" Harry sneered and took a hold of his holly wand while getting up. He struggled to keep from glancing over to Cedric's dead body. What right did the man have to call him a child! Like he hadn't survived horrors unknown to all the other children!

"Good," Voldemort gave the boy an unsettling smile, as if he had just found some rare candy that he couldn't wait to have. Harry was confused; what was the Dark Lord thinking? "I hope you do know dueling traditions? That is, if Hogwarts hasn't been reduced to chaos with a Headmaster that puts his nose where it doesn't belong." Voldemort bowed with a mocking smile upon his pale lips.

A wind came whipping in, making both of the wizard's robes rustle. The quiet aura of the graveyard was heavy with tension; the air seemed ready to ignite at any given moment.  
"Like you fucking care!" Harry yelled. Curses started flying in the snake-like man's direction. He dodged them all with grace, laughing madly at the furious boy's attempts to knock him out. As if he could ever even dream of defeating the Dark Lord with those little beams of light. The scenario was more than amusing.

"Really, Harry, such a temper you have. And people say I'm insane out of my anger."

Harry saw red. Life was just so fucking unfair. Because of him Harry's childhood was hell of Earth. Because of him he had been introduced to Pain, Death, and Betrayal, along with all of the other bastards that accompanied life.

Dust started to gather in the air, making it harder for Harry to see. The wizard stopped his wand, fighting to catch his breath. Silence returned once more and there was no movement.

"But you see, Harry, that even though I so cherish our moments of cat and mouse, it shall come to an end today." The voice of his enemy was off to his right, loud and clear. Harry's curses met nothing. The monolog started back up again, this time more to his left than before. "You'll come with me, Harry..." His name was almost purred out and the boy was once again reminded of the strange smile Voldemort had before.

"Why!? Can't you just kill me here?! It won't make any difference to my decaying corpse, now will it?" Harry didn't get an answer. It was as if he wasn't talking to anyone at all; there were no signs of Voldemort's presence. The graves were illuminated by the pale light of the full moon.

Suddenly he was very aware of a body standing behind him. The wizard began to lose consciousness from a quiet spell when he heard the words whispered directly into his ear: "We don't want you hurt now, do we? My precious Horcrux..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort looked down gleefully at the small body he carried in his arms. Finally, he could make sure that his Horcrux was safe. That was his intention from the start, those many years ago in Godric's Hollow...

What would be a better revenge on the old fool than making a small and innocent child a dark artifact? Pity that Dumbledore had to put his hands onto the child before he could initiate the ritual. If he hadn't, it would have all ended differently. But now the man would teach his little Horcrux everything, he had a lot of making up to do to his 'soul mate'. 14 years they had grown apart. Oh, how Voldemort was simply delighted to be able to now show him all of the better points of magic, the mind, and pleasure.

With a swish of his robes, the Dark Lord apparated away from the graveyard, not taking notice of the lonely silver owl watching the scene. Familiar eyes twinkled in the dark...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
